1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device and a method for an electronic device for controlling a notification.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices that are commonly used have been developed to include various functions. The electronic device may provide a display unit for the effective use of various functions. For example, a display unit that responds to a touch (e.g., a touch screen) may be provided on the front surface of the electronic device.
In addition, various types of applications (also referred to as ‘apps’) may be installed and executed in the electronic device. Various input means (for example, a touch screen, buttons, a mouse, a keyboard, a sensor or the like) may be used to execute and control the applications in the electronic device.
One of the functions that is commonly used through the electronic device is watching media contents. A user may watch media contents by playing back a media content stored in the electronic device, or through a streaming service.
In an electronic device, at least one interruption (for example, call reception) may occur while an application (for example, a media playback application) is executed. The electronic device interrupts the application that is currently executed, and outputs a notification associated with the interruption. A user may be inconvenienced by using applications when an application that is currently executed is interrupted or disturbed. Accordingly, there is a need for controlling a notification of an electronic device.